vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Demi-Fiend
|-|Demi-Fiend= |-|Human= |-|Human Alternate= Summary The Demi-fiend (人修羅?) is the protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Through the tradition of the series, he is a silent protagonist, where his personality is based upon players' actions and decisions. At the beginning of the game, the Demi-Fiend is a blank slate, being unsure of the role he is to play in the world that is to come; creator or destroyer, master or servant. This is most clearly seen when Kagutsuchi scans his heart at the moment of the Conception. The divine being finds nothing there, no defined ideas or motives, and decides he needs to find his own ideology and Reason in the Vortex World. During the game, his personality develops further depending on the choices of the player, molding him into a follower of either Reason or a person who rejects all of them, either through weakness, a true desire to see the world reborn, or an honest wish to end the eternal cycle of death and rebirth. The definitive moment is when Kagutsuchi, at the entrance of the Tower of Kagutsuchi, again scans his heart and determines what lies within. Through the player's choices throughout the game, the Demi-Fiend's personality can be developed further, revealing character flaws and strengths, changing others' viewpoints of him and affecting the possible ending, redefining the laws of reality and creating a new world. He may support the Reason of Musubi, the belief of solitude and individualism. In this new universe, every individual would live in their own independent world, shaped from their mind to be their personal paradise, though fully separate from all other living beings. He may support the Reason of Shijima, based on stillness and oneness, and the suppression of human desires. It is a world of perfect harmony, without passion, conflict and destruction, and finally fully devoid of individuality. Or he could support the Reason of Yosuga, formed from elitism and the survival of the fittest. In this world, those who are weak are undeserving of life, while only the strong may become rulers, and power is the most important thing there is. It is a world of paranoia, fear and carnage. However, the Demi-Fiend may choose to reject all said reasons and follow his own path. In the Demon Path, he will lack the Reason to create a new world, and instead chooses to forego the process of creation, leave the Vortex World as the barren, desolate land populated solely by demons that it is. Through the Freedom Path, the Demi-Fiend may revert the world to how it was before, and every human being killed by the Conception is reincarnated, though as explained by Kagutsuchi, the world of men is one of chaos, suffering and without future. Finally, the Demi-Fiend may walk the True Demon Path, rejecting all Reasons and freeing himself from the last vestiges of his humanity. Becoming a complete demon of Darkness, allying himself with Lucifer, he kills Kagutsuchi, ending the cycle of Death & Rebirth, the Amala Universe and the concept of time itself. He and Lucifer then march onward, leading all demonkind in the final battle against God himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | Likely 2-C | 2-A | At least 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: The Demi-Fiend, Hitoshura, The Demonic Man, The Chaos King, Naoki Kashima (Drama CD name), Shin Managi (Nocturne Konton name) Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Human | Demi-Fiend/Half-Demon | Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. As a Messiah, is able to effect beings on the level of YHVH easily due to his connection with The Axiom), Summoning, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Life & Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Non-Corporeal beings), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Nonexistence Erasure (Far stronger than characters capable of destroying and harming pure nothingness, as well as nonexistent beings, with nothing but normal attacks), Regeneration Negation (Up Mid-godly, possibly High-Godly), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) | Same before but to a higher scale | Same before but to a higher scale | Same before but to a higher scale | Same before but to a higher scale, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Demi-fiend is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Chaos Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to beings such as the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demon Gods who exist beyond all of time and space. Scaling from Maya, whose illusions are capable of bringing forth entire futures into existence) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+ (Superior to the weak demon Aeros, the embodiment/controller of the world's wind, who should at least be capable of creating tornadoes) | Likely Low Multiverse level (Defeated very powerful demons such as the Fiend Matador and the Norse God Thor) | Multiverse level+ (Defeated the Moirae Sisters. Later fought and defeated the Archangels Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel all at once) | At least Multiverse level+ (Can defeat Kagutsuchi. Superior to both Beelzebub and Metatron) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to a serious Lucifer. Fought alongside Lucifer in the final battle against God) Speed: Possibly Relativistic or FTL (Could scale from Seere) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable '| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+ | Likely Low Multiversal '''| '''Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+ | Likely Low Multiverse level (Took hits from Thor and survived) | Multiversal+ (Took hits from three Archangels at once) | At least Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Unaffected by the collapse of the Amala Multiverse. Comparable to a serious Lucifer) Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters with Magic | Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Various parasites called Magatama. By digesting them, he can gain new powers. The most powerful Magatama of all, Masakados, nullifies all attacks except for Almighty attacks (Nocturne) and Earth / Gun Attacks (Digital Devil Saga) Intelligence: Gifted. A very skilled combatant. Became Lucifer's right-hand man and the General of his armies in the final war against God. Weaknesses: Gullible and can be easily manipulated. Most of his Magatama have weaknesses that make him vulnerable to certain attacks. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magatama: Magatama(マガタマ?) are a parasite entity appearing in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, which function as a combination of armor, weapon and spellbook. According to Lucifer, Magatama are the very essence of demons. When the protagonist is turned into the Demi-Fiend, a horn grows on his nape, serving as a symbol of him being one with the Magatama. Through the development of this horn, the Demi-Fiend acquires the actual powers of a demon and is capable of using magic and directly interacting with demons. At first, Demi-Fiend merely develops the strength to fight with demons on equal terms, as well as communicating with a variety of races for possible purposes of negotiation, recruitment, and collecting information. As he grows stronger, the Magatama grants him new abilities ranging from regular attacks to special powers that no demon has ever seen nor used. *'Marogareh:' Base Level Dark Magatama, and the Demi-Fiend's initial Magatama. Focuses mainly on physical attacks, though also contains low-level Stat Boosting and Probability Manipulation. *'Wadatsumi:' Base Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Ice magic. Absorbs Ice Spells. *'Ankh:' Base Level Light Magatama, focused on Healing magic, and low-level Probability Manipulation. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells. *'Shiranui:' Low Level Dark Magatama, focused on Fire magic, but also contains some Stat Manipulation. Absorbs Fire Spells. *'Hifumi:' Low Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Force magic, but also contains some Stat Manipulation. Absorbs Force Spells. *'Iyomante:' Low Level Light Magatama, focused on support skills, such as weakening the enemy. Absorbs Mind Spells. *'Anathema:' Mid-Low Level Dark Magatama, focused on Curse magic, such as weakening the enemy, Probability Manipulation and inducing Death. Absorbs Dark / Death Spells. *'Kamudo:' Mid-Low Level Neutral Magatama, focused on physical attacks, though also contains Stat Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. *'Narukami:' Mid-Low Level Light Magatama, focused on Electrical magic, but also contains some Stat Manipulation. Absorbs Lightning Spells. *'Miasma:' Low-Mid Level Dark Magatama, focused on Ice magic, though contains some Mind Manipulation and Durability Bypassing. Absorbs Ice Spells. *'Murakumo:' Low-Mid Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Stat Immunities, though also contains some Probability Manipulation. *'Nirvana:' Low-Mid Level Light Magatama, focused on Expel magic. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells *'Muspell:' Mid Level Dark Magatama, focused on Status Affecting magic, containing some Mind Manipulation. *'Djed:' Mid Level Neutral Magatama, focused on -kaja magic. Amplifys Demi-Fiend's stats while weakening his enemy's. Absorbs Curse Spells. *'Geis:' Mid Level Light Magatama, focused on Healing magic. Absords Light / Expel Spells. *'Satan:' High-Mid Level Dark Magatama, focused on magic growth and Special magic. Absorbs Dark / Death Spells. *'Gehenna: '''High-Mid Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Fire magic, though also contains Stat Manipulation and Durability Bypassing. Absorbs Fire Spells. *'Kamurogi:' High-Mid Level Light Magatama, focused on physical attacks, though contains Probability Manipulation. *'Gundari:' High Level Dark Magatama, focused on Force magic. Absorbs Force Spells *'Vimana:' High Level Neutral Magatama, focused on physical attacks, though contains Stat Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. Absorbs Nerve Attacks. *'Adama:' High Level Light Magatama, focused on Electrical magic, though contains Stat Manipulation and Probability Manipulation. *'Gaea:' Top Level Dark Magatama, focused on Earth magic, though also contains Probability Manipulation. **'Gaea Rage:' Demi-Fiend's most powerful Earth-based attack, dealing Mega Physical damage to all foes in exchange for 35% of Demi-Fiend's HP. Infamous for doing up to 9999 Damage per Party member in Digital Devil Saga 2, a game in which the player's maximum possibly HP is only 999. *'Kailash:' Top Level Neutral Magatama, focused on Almighty magic and Protective Spells. *'Sophia:' Top Level Light Magatama, focused on Healing magic. Absorbs Light / Expel Spells. *'Masakados:' The Magatama that holds Ultimate Power. Capable of utilizing the strongest Almighty Spell, Passively repelling Fire, Ice, Lightning, Force and Physical attacks, Bypassing all Durability and Absorbing Physical / Magical / Light / Expel / Dark / Death / Ailments Spells. '''Key:' Beginning of Game | Early Game | Mid Game '''| '''End Game | True Demon Gallery Hitoshura 02.jpg Hitoshura 01.jpg True Demon Hitoshura.jpg Hitoshura 03.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics) Sonic's Profile (Both Bloodlusted. SBA. Ultra Sonic vs Mid game Demi-Fiend) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Chaos Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fate Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Demons Category:Teenagers